bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bohrok
The Bohrok were a species of robotic beings that were powered by Krana. History Creation The Bohrok were originally created following the Great Beings inventing the Baterra, which would eventually serve as a prototype for the Bohrok Species. However, despite this, the Great Beings discovered that the creation of Bohrok also occurred when Av-Matoran complete their destinies. This meant that a percentage of Av-Matoran would be transformed into Bohrok upon their deaths. In an attempt to compensate their mistake, the Great Beings decided to engineer the Bohrok to serve Mata Nui's will. However, powering the Bohrok was still an issue. When the Av-Matoran transformed into Bohrok naturally, they were empty robotic shells with no organic matter. The solution to this was the Krana. No Bohrok was naturally fitted with a Krana but were all issued with one. Fohrok Some time after Mata Nui left Spherus Magna, the Brotherhood of Makuta learnt of the Bohrok. They built the Exo-Toa to combat any Bohrok outbreak that might threaten them. However, the Brotherhood began to see the Bohrok as a useful weapon against their enemies. This let to them employing a number of Nynrah Ghosts to construct another species of Bohrok for them to use. This resulted in the creation of the Fohrok. But the Fe-Matoran eventually found out the Brotherhood's plans for their creations and sabotaged them. This led to the inventors being executed and their creations destroyed by the Toa Hagah, as were Makuta Teridax's orders. Metru Nui A swarm of Bohrok were put beneath Mertu Nui and stayed dormant. A group of Onu-Matoran miners later encountered this swarm and transported them to the Archives, where it was confirmed that they were not assembled manually and that they were powered by organic Krana. This encounter and the discovered was what Mavrah based his theory on. His theory was that Borhok had once been intelligent life forms that had evolved into machines and it had in fact been correct as Bohrok were the result of Av-Matoran, the intelligent life forms, evolving into machines. Mata Nui Several years before the Bohrok were intended to be used, Makuta Teridax awoke the swarms. The Bohrok assumed it was time for them to "cleanse" the island, however, it was not, as the Matoran were still on it. The Bohrok attacked the villages in order to remove them from the areas they needed to destroy. The Toa Mata assumed this was some new threat, posed by Teridax]] and confronted the Bohrok, destroying many. When the Toa defeated the swarm of Pahrak, that were attacking Ta-Koro, Turaga Vakama told them that they had to obtain eight different types of Krana from all six breeds of Bohrok. The Toa split up to defend their villages and battled the Bohrok in their own environments. Lewa arrived too late and was attacked by his own people, who had been forced to wear Krana and had joined the Bohrok. It was not until Onua went looking for Lewa did he manage to free his brother. United again, the Toa journeyed to Po-Koro to a tunnel in the ground, which Kopaka had found while looking for Krana. The Toa then confronted the Bahrag in Exo-Toa armour. The Bahrag were defeated and imprisoned. Scroll of Preparation The Toa Nuva came back to the Bahrag more time later and after much debate they freed the Bahrag in preparation for Mata Nui's awakening. The Bahrag were shocked at first but the Toa told them it had to be done. Karda Nui In Karda Nui, some Av-Matoran were transfomred into Bohrok in the Swamps. Breeds *Tahnok - Fire Bohrok *Gahlok - Water Bohrok *Lehvak - Acid Bohrok *Pahrak - Stone Bohrok *Nuhvok - Earth Bohrok *Kohrak - Ice Bohrok See Also *Gallery:Bohrok *Krana *Fohrok *Av-Matoran Category:Bohrok Category:2008 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:Robots Category:Av-Matoran Category:Matoran Universe